


Naughty Roadtrip

by idontevenknowstill (idontevenknowugh)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, barely edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 14:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19540945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowstill
Summary: Random bits of Ignis and Noctis having fun on their trip. Basically just a bunch of porn drabbles, as they hit me, for these two.





	Naughty Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with these boys, but here you go, anyways.

“Noc—” Ignis hissed before he thought to silence himself. He caught Gladio’s eyes through the rear view mirror before quickly looking out the window.  
  
“Everything alright back there?” Gladio asked, voice soft and deep. Ignis nodded stiffly, but Gladio was driving, and couldn't be looking back at him for too long.  
  
“Fine,” he grunted, shifting his legs ever so slightly further apart. Gladio nodded back, glancing down at the prone body of the prince. Noct was laying across the back seat. What Gladio couldn't see was Noct’s head, which was tactfully hidden behind a bag the prince had insisted go right there. Now Ignis understood why.  
  
Noct’s face was buried in Ignis’s crotch, nuzzling against his steadily hardening bulge. Ignis had a lifetime of practice being stoic, but it was not preparation enough for keeping a straight face as Noct mouthed his cock, wetting the crotch of his pants.  
  
“My prince,” Ignis whispered, barely a noise. Noct looked up at him and smirked. He brought a finger to his lips with one hand while the other slowly lowered Ignis’s fly.  
  
If it was difficult keeping his noises to himself before, it was nearly impossible as Noctis licked his way up his cock before wrapping those soft lips around the tip. Ignis clenched his teeth and whined softly. Noctis subtly rolled forward onto his stomach, his arm nudging it's way behind Ignis’s back. Ignis caught Gladio looking in the mirror from the corner of his eye, but ignored him this time.  
  
Rather, he patted his hand over his mouth in a mimicry of a yawn. In reality, he had his mouth open in an o of pleasure. Noct has his face buried in Ignis’s crotch again, but this time with Ignis’s cock down his throat. The prince’s throat worked once, twice, and then Noct raised his head, dragging his tongue up the length. He stopped with the tip bracketed by his lips.  
  
Ignis stilled with anticipation. He hardly dared breathe, lest he give himself away. His ‘yawning’ hand was clamped over his mouth, holding back the noises gathering in Ignis’s throat as his cock was taken in by Noct’s once again. The prince’s hair bounced slightly as he bobbed his head. Ignis was swiftly overwhelmed by desperate need.  
  
Ignis grabbed the back of Noct’s shirt, clutching at the fabric, all the warning he could give. With a sharp breath, he came. His body tensed, arched against the seat despite his best efforts. Noct swallowed up his release with eager gulps, but some still slipped out. Ignis trembled as Noct licked his over sensitive cock clean and rolled over, a few shiny beads of cum clinging to his lips. He barely held himself back from swooping down to kiss the prince and taste the evidence of what they had just done.  
  
“You okay?” Gladio was still quiet, but his question startled Ignis and rang in his ears for a few frantic moments as he scrambled to find an appropriate answer. He released his hand from his face, in order to speak. He stared down at Noct rather than look in the mirror and show Gladio his eyes, likely still blown wide from pleasure. His prince lapped up those last bits of cum and gave Ignis a mischievous smile.  
  
“I’m…fine,” Ignis forced out. “I am going to close my eyes for a bit.”  
  
“Good,” Gladio grunted. “I’ll wake you when we get there.”  
  
“Appreciated,” Ignis said, tensing once again as Noct tucked his cock back into his pants, zipped them closed, and gave it an affectionate little peck. Ignis ran his fingers through Noct’s hair, marveling, as he always did, at the strands' softness. Noct’s eyelids fluttered closed, and he didn't reopen them. Ignis smiled fondly, resting his head against the headrest, letting sleep claim him, as well.


End file.
